


Shared Eternity

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: Reposts from Fanfiction.net [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Immortality, No big reveal at Phanton Planet, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: His eyes snapped to the eyes of the ghost and saw how alive the ectoplasmatic green eyes still looked. And he saw the same expression, he saw every morning when he dared to look into the mirror. The heartbreak and the feeling of being lost thanks to an unbelievable factor. (One-Shot; immortal AU)





	Shared Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
It´s a repost from my fanfiction.net account. Hope to read you there, too!

Conan stared streight forward, his eyes void of any emotion. Because what could someone say, what could anyone ever say for that matter on their own funeral? And after everything has been lost? The empty casket was lowered into the earth and Conan turned away. He was so sick of it. How could anyone stay at their own funeral sane? Why did he ever agree to do it?  
Because of Ran.  
Everything he ever did was because of her. And she needed his support now more than ever.  
And that after everything he had done to get a happy end. Why did these things always kept happening to him? He had brought down the Black Organization, he should have been able to return to his orginal size, reunite with Ran and get his own happily ever after.  
But nooooo, that couldn´t ever happen. This time the hero wouldn´t get the girl, he wouldn´t get his happy end. And that had two reasons:  
First, the antidote Haibara managed to create after he brought the Black Organization down didn´t work. The explanation was simple: He got thanks to his excessive amount of uses of the temporary antidote immune to the real antidote. Meaning Shinichi Kudo was never to return.  
Second, when the police searched the base of the destroyed crimeorganization, they found the documents of the “killed” people from the poison APTX 4869. Sadly Shinichi Kudo was listened up as one of them, making everyone who didn´t know his secret believe that he really, truly was dead. Especially since his last phone call as Shinichi with Ran had ended with a heartfelt goodbye in case he didn´t survive the big endgame. Meaning Shinichi Kudo was truly dead even when his body wasn´t ever found.  
Well, at least Conan had ended his last call with a heartfelt “I love you”. Sadly it seemed to make the situation even worse since Ran just wouldn´t stop crying at his funeral and even Conan Edogawa couldn´t do anything to make her tears stop flowing. He swore that day his heart broke at least a few thousand times.  
Other than that his funeral was anti-climatic. There was only what felt like half of Japan and lots of worshipping him for dieing for justice in the end of bringing down the Black Organization. Seemly endless people found themselves important enough to give a speech in his honor and only one third of them Conan could even identify. And Conan, oh joy, was forced by his own parents to talk about himself. He never was worried to go shizophren from all that had been happening before, but this time he felt pretty close.  
By the way, now that Shinichi Kudo was dead, Mr. And Mrs. Edogawa had a offically a car crash and the newly orphaned Conan Edogawa was promtly adopted by the still grieving parents Kudo.  
And even Ran had managed to get herself enough together to give a small speech in his honor. Truly she had cried the whole time and made even the tuffest guy listening to her cry, too, and caused more heartbrakes than Titanic did, but still Conan would never forget it. He still loved her so much and this was everything he needed to hold on even when he was now alone in his shrunken predicament since Shiho decided to use her antidote on herself and return more or less to a normal life in her real body as a primary teacher, because Shiho Miyano was so through with everything doing with science.  
\- Shared Eternity -  
Danny sighed bitter. What was there else to do? The whitehaired boy sat invisibly in a tree and watched the people talk on his own funeral – well to be precicely it was Danny Fentons funeral, but still – and suddenly the boy was all their favourite. The ghostly hero glanced around bitter and watched them lower the emty casket into the grave. Almost whole Amity came to say goodbye to the sweet, kind and promising son of the not-so-crazy famous Ghosthunterfamily of the most haunted town Americas.  
Sam stood silent as a grave next to Tucker and Jazz, behind them his parents, Valerie and Mr. Lancer. They all knew it was for the best but still couldn´t help but disapprove of this decision. To add to that solemn situation half the ghost zone came – Danny didn´t even want to know what kind of excuse they had to be there. He suspected most of them only loved to watch him suffer while being miserable.  
And that after everything he had done to get a happy end. Why did these things always kept happening to him? He had saved the world from the Disasteroid and other things more times than to count, banned, so he should be happy and get his own happily ever after.  
But nooooo, that couldn´t ever happen. This time the hero wouldn´t be okay, he wouldn´t get his happy end. And that had one reason:  
Phantom. It was all Phantoms, his ghost halves fault.  
After saving the world ten years ago and banning Vlad into outer space, he finally revealed his identity to his parents. They took it pretty well, even though there were a lot of tears and apologies included. Then, the next day at school Valerie caught up to him and sincerly apologized after having figured his secret out herself thanks to the Dani incient. God knows where his “cousin” was right now. And lastly his parents lead him to reveal himself to Mr. Lancer in order to get his grates together. And then the best two and a half years followed with him and Sam being happily together and him getting enough free time to study thanks to lessening ghost attacks, Valerie and his parents and an understanding vice principal. He finally manged to live the brains all of his family had and graduated on top of his year, ready to apply to NASA space program.  
But then his luck was over and one morning he realized while standing in front of his mirror that he still looked exactly like he did when he entered the ghost portal when he was fourteen. He hadn´t grown a bit. Not even one hair had changed. Experimently he cut his hair and was shocked to find it the same way it was before the next morning. That was the moment he consulted his parents to the issue. Many tests later he found himself with the absolutely impossible word “immortal”. His ghost half wouldn´t let his human half age in the places they were connected - meaning the places he was blasted with ectoplasma when he entered the portal, meaning everywhere - or killed, every wound was gone almost the minute it was made and lifethreatening wounds were, too, gone withhin the next morning without even leaving a scar. Poison was no problem. And even cut of limps through accidents grew soon after back, same for organs and if he didn´t eat or drink enough to keep his human body supstained, Danny would change into his ghost form until he ate and or drank enough to transform back into his weaker form. And his human half would stop his ghost half from ever moving on.  
So it was official he was immortal and not even Vlad in outer space with only his blasted face and Dani, his clone, whose surely fate was one day to unstopable destabilize, would share his eternity. And Danny really didn´t want that.  
The only way to stop that from ever happening was to seperate his human from his ghost half since the portal-power-remove-try didn´t work out again. With the help of his parents he desperately build a better Ghost Catcher an split himself once more into Fenton and Phantom. Sadly the two halves just couldn´t go a long time without the other and constantly had to be near their missing part in order to stay sane. And everyone had to realize that this just wouldn´t do and feared another Dan incient once the human half was gone. So they had to get the two halves back together and were none the wiser.  
And then the other people in Amity Park started to notice that Danny Fenton wasn´t aging. In order to avoid the attention that surely would come with the “immortality” factor of the boy they had to get drastic measures. Because only one was after some years left. And now Daniel James Fenton was offiacialy dead by a lab accident, vaporizing his body into nothing but ashes.  
Danny Phantom sighed, turned and flew away, back to his home, where he transformed into his blackhaired human form and cried.  
\- Shared Eternity -  
When Shinichi Kudos funeral finally was over life started with the more or less new routine. And all Conan could do was wait. He waited for growing up as Conan just like in his one time feverish nightmare just this time he would get Ran. Yet sadly, fate had again other plans. He didn´t grow up. He stayed the way he was. And no doctor could tell the reason why to his concerned parents.  
Finally Shiho found the answer: “Immortal.” “What?” Conan questioned because there just was no way he heard that right. And when Shiho repeated the same cursed word with an exactly explanation of how his cells thanks to the poison – they renewed themselves steadily faster than they could die making him unable to ever age again or to die due to age – his world broke together for the third time in his life. And now unable to explain his immortality properly to anyone around them, the Kudos had to move. They had to move again and again and again over the years, never able to stop too many years in one place. Because his only way out of immortality was dead brought by force and the only thing still growing on him was his hair and his bitterness. And the rate of crimes he´d solved.  
\- Shared Eternity -  
It was a beautiful night. Perfect, absolutely gorgous. The stars were twinkling and the moon was full, bathing the outside wedding in a romantic and peaceful silver light. And Sams wedding dress, even though it was mostly black with touches of violett was a dream. But for Danny it was a nightmare come true, because standing next to her, waiting to exchange the vow that would bind them together until death tears them apart, was not him but a stranger to Danny Fenton. He was Emo and a Vegetarian and went to College with Sam in the same law classes. They fell in love and only waited until they graduated to marry. Danny felt his heart shadder the evening Sam intruduced the strange man as her fiance. He was tall, had black hair and dark eyes and had so white skin that Danny had started in his mistaste for him to call him a vampire. Sadly Danny had learned in all the years he had roamed earth and the ghost zone how vampires really looked and acted like to safely tell that this guy next to his Sam was 100% human. Still didn´t mean he had to like him. After all Sam was his. He had called the dibs on her first! Just because he didn´t age and was officialy dead and only Sams friend as Phantom, this guy, this....this...Bill Invero, had no right whatsover to marry his Sam! And the name of this guy was even a worse mockery for poor Danny. After all this man was a steady reminder for him of his hated nickname “Invisobill”! No wonder he had snapped at the guy when he was intruduced to him.  
And now Sam was still pissed because of that. He didn´t even get a wedding invitation!  
...  
Okay, but that might hav had other reasons. After all how could Sam send a weddinginvitation to him when Daniel James Fenton was officially dead and Danny Phantom no address? Plus how could she invite the boy she once loved and secretly still felt her heart reach out to, knowing all too well he, too, loved her with all of his half-dead life, to her wedding with the other guy she fell in love with, while knowing all too well she would never get fully over Danny? That part of her heart would forever belong to him, as his heart was forever hers even though centuries might get between them one day? No, she surely couldn´t invite him, even though besides being the boy she still loved he was one of her two best friends. It simply wasn´t worth the heart break she and him would have to endure if he came. She knew he knew it and he wouldn´t want her to ruin the happiest day in her life.  
She pushed her thoughts of him away and smiled her most-happy-goth-smile when she sam Bill standing there next to the altar. In the first row her parents, who surprisingly had instantly approved of Bill unlike they did with...no, wrong direction thoughts! Next to them Tucker and his wife Valerie and next to them the Fenton parents. She had choosen Jazz to one of her brides maiden and the women, too, smiled brightly, even though her eyes didn´t share her happiness knowing too well who wasn´t there and was most likely suffering heart break in the moment.  
Sam pushed the thoghts away and smiled. Her smile was reflekted by the beautiful nightsky dotted with dozens of stars. An almost invisible tear escaped her right eye when she remembered who would have loved a night like this under the stars. Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when Bill whipped the tear away: “Are you okay, my love? You know if you´re unsure, we don´t need to...” “No!” Sam quickly interrupted. “I´m fine. I´m just so happy I could cry, for this is gonna be perfect.” Bill looked reliefed and turned back to the priest while Sam sighed inwardly. When she said perfect her mind had created a picture of another man she secrely still loved. His sky blue eyes holding the weigh of the world and breaking her heart. Tears flowing freely now she smiled and nodded to the priest to begin.  
...  
Danny, unlike what Sam had predicted, had come. Invisibly he sat in one of the trees next to the last row of seats and watched heart cracking and breaking into a thousand pieces every second only to break even more. Invisble glowing tears leaking out he allowed himself finally to break down and silently cry his heart out, which he hadn´t done since the day he knew he was immortal. It had seemed too surreal until now, and now he finally completely understood the weight of that wood. Everyonehe loved, he liked, he knew, would move on from him, forget him with time, age and finally die. He would loose them all.  
But still he couldn´t get himself to leave and let go as long as one of them still lived. Plus, he somehow had a bad feeling about today...but maybe that could also be his breaking heart...  
\- Shared Eternity -  
Conan didn´t know why he came here. Maybe he was too exhausted to care anymore. His parents had dragged him to Illionis for a wedding of a befriended parents son. He absolutely hated weddings since...well, didn´t matter. At least not anymore.  
He was intruduced as their grandson, because with all the time gone by he looked way too young to be their son anymore and his parents weigh too old. He watched the wedding with ancipation and counted inwardly down the time before his crimemagnet would activate.  
Sadly for him and luckily for the freshly wed while the ceremny nothing happened. After that the cake was shared. That was until he watched a blonde woman pull out a two little vials with a clear liquid in them out of her handbag. But then his attention was turned elsewhere when a screaming contest started. The bride had her back turned from one of the standing tables, where the piece of cake she was just eating stood, to scream at some white haired man with glasses and a typical L.A. look. Apparently fed up with the man, the woman used her black combat boots – Conan wondered why anyone would wear something like that on a wedding least of all the bride – to make her words true and kick him out. After that, seemly satisfied the woman turned back to continue her cake.  
But before she could put a piece of it in her mouth a boy suddely rushed up and slapped her fork out of her hand. Conan watched surprised how the woman turned to scream at him and stopped. Eyes widenig, lip quievering and silent tears escaping sh took a step away from the boy, who too didn´t seem too comfortable. Surprised Conan looked closer at the blackhaired boy, who had his red and white NASA cap pulled deep enough in his face to not see his eyes. He wore a mostly white hoodie with only a piece of his arms and the hood being red as well as a little red circle in the middle of the cloth. His baggy blue jeans were washed out and little faded around the knees and he wore normal red and white trainers. He didn´t seem any older than 14, but that was very hard to decide, because he looked were thin and scrawny. The boy took a step back from the bride and said in a polite tone, which caused the woman to cry even harder: “I´m terribly sorry, Mrs. Manson - or is it now Mrs. Invero – but I can´t let you eat this piece. I watched one of the Brides Maiden, Liola - if I remember correctly pour something on it and I´m not sure what it was.”  
Seeing his wife not able to pull herself together at the moment, the husband questioned: “Is it true, Liola? What did you pour on it?” The blonde woman, Liola, shrugged: “Just some of my medicine, I saw her sniffing the whole time and thought she might get sick.” She pulled out a vial which was half empty. “See? If you´d like you can have some, too.” The man sighed in relief: “Oh thank god, I thought for a moment you would try something stupid. I mean, you don´t have to be jealous for something like that, right? We´ve already talked about it, you´ll always be my best friend.” “I know” Liola answered sweetly. “And that´s why I always just want the best for you.” The man nodded and turned to the boy: “Thanks a lot, for worrying even though it was not needed.” The boy grimly nodded, still staring at the piece of cake the bride now wanted to continue eating.  
Now, seemly as no one cared that it had only been one vial, Conan spoke up. With his best childish voice he asked: “But what is it with the other glass I saw, Lady? You have another glass in your handbag, I know you do!” Liola paled and everyones eyes flew to her handbag. “Is that true?”asked the newlywed man shocked. His best friend quickly whipped out the second vial, with only little of the clear liquid left. “Yeah” she admitted. “It´s a medicine for people with an allergic to lactose...I never told you, because you loved to bake and always wanted me to try so...”  
“May I have some?” the mysterious boy suddenly threw in. The brides maiden looked at him shocked and quickly shook her head: “No, I´m sorry, it´s the last I have.” “But I´m lactose intolerant, too. (With that several of the wedding guests as well as the bride threw him a disbelieving look) And I´ve forgotten my medicine. So could you please give me the rest of yours so I can have a piece of cake, too? Please, because you obviously have had your portion already?”  
Without letting her answer, the boy quickly took the vial out of her hands, unplucked it and set it on to drink. Suddenly panicked the Liola ripped the vial out of his hands causing it to drop to the ground, where it shaddered, leaving the liquid to touch the grass, which slowly started to whilter and die. Everyones eyes widend and flew to the brides maiden who stood shocked and sobbing, while the boys lips twisted into a bitter smile and muttered: “I knew it.”  
Finally the husband spoke up: “Why. Liola, why? What did Sam ever do to you?”  
Sobbing the blonde woman answered: “She took you away. She married you. I still love you with all my heart! And she doesn´t! There´s another man in her life, I know it and she knows it, too! She doesn´t love you like I do, if she even loves you at all! She´s not good for you and I always wantonly the best for you and clearly she isn´t the best or you! She...!”  
“Stop it!” the bride harshly interrupted. Her violett eyes overflowing with tears. Conan saw surprised how the boys hands, who still stood next to her, twitched as if yearning to wipe her tears away. “Yes, yes, it´s true. I still love Danny Fenton and I don´t think I´ll ever stop loving him. (The mysterious boy next to her stiffened with that words.) But he´s dead, gone, since over ten years and now I totally love Bill. I married him today, for heavens sake! How can you say I don´t love him? He loves me, too, and that should be all you should need to know!”  
Then, the boy spoke up again, his head lifting enough for for a moment, so Conan could see two heartbroken skyblue eyes: “You´re a cryptic, Liola. If you would love someone truly, you´d let them go to live happily with the one they choose to love, even if it breaks your heart. Because that truly is what´s the best for them”  
That left the bride and almost everyone else in tears and caused Liola to break together, falling to her knees and sobbing in her hands. Bill turned to the boy to thank him, but he was already gone.  
And Conan? Conan was left in an abyss of memories.  
...  
She looked beautiful, absolutely gorgous and Conan felt himself falling all over himself for her again. Why did he come here? Why did he come to watch the woman he loved marry another man, a man he didn´t even know? Her eyes met his and he remembered his reason: To say goodbye. Ran stared in his eyes and even through the distance he could see her eyes wet with unshed tears. In that moment he knew she knew for all those twenty years she had waited after he was announced dead for a wonder to happen, but this wonder never happened. For a moment Shinichi looked at Ran and Ran looked at Shinichi and the unspoken “I love you” was passed between them. Then the moment was over. Ran nodded her head and smiled bitter while Conan waved with his way too small hands her a even smaller goodbye, before turning around and leaving, never to meet again, while it left both of them heartbroken. And that was ten years ago.  
...  
The next morning Conan decided to stand up early in the morning to leave the hotelroom he had to share with his parents while they were staying in illionis, Amity Park for the wedding. He decided to take a short trip through the town to see the famous town, which was all over the news 13 years ago. The most haunted town Amerikas and apparently home of a specter who was a hero.  
After finding out ghosts were indeed real and even had science behind them after the world was safed by them leaded by the ghost named “Danny Phantom”, Conan had curiously researched why no one ever had heard of the real ghosts, the city or the specter. The answer to all was the old mayor, Vladimier Masters, half ghost or “halfa” – how was that even possible – himself, who did everything in his powers to cover the ghoststories up and keep anyone from suspecting anything. The mayor before him had asked for hep but sadly wasn´t believed. Only after him revealing himself on life TV the stories of Amitys ghosts were revealed and so was the existence of the ghostly hero Danny Phantom.  
When Conan later researched him, he found some pretty strange stuff about him, some even being crimes. But researching closer revealed, that he was innocent. The “kidnapped” mayor was obviously controled by another ghost to make people believe Phantom to be a criminal and the thefts Phantom had done were thanks to mind control. Luckily soon after Conan found that out, other did, too – ironically one of them being Hejji Hattori – and cleared the ghosts name.  
Wandering around the streets in search for seeing one of the specters for once in real life too, Conan suddenly found himself shadowed by a larger person, who asked frienly: “Hey, are you okay? Are you lost, little guy?” Conan rolled his eyes put up his sweetest smile and turned around, only to be surprised by the unrealistic glowing figure in front of him...  
\- Shared Eternity -  
Danny had invisbly transformed and flown home after the problem was solved, his bad feeling gone and Sam in no danger of being poisoned anymore, inwardly sobbing the whole way. He quickly went to bed, deciding to get in the next morning early up and patrol in order to avoid his family and friends who without doubt would want to talk to him.  
Then, in the morning, he beat up Box Ghost, Skulker, Box Ghost, Desiree and Box Ghost, using all of his pent up misplaced aggression, before simply flying lazily around the city. That was until he saw the small, asian boy, not older than seven with big glasses, he had seen on the wedding, wandering without his grandparents through the city. He went around without a plan, looking lost and so Danny decided to help him. After all he was the citys protector and the boy had helped him yesterday to find the second vial.  
And so he flew down and spoke friendly, not to scare the child: “Hey, are you okay? Are you lost, little guy?” The boy stiffened for a moment and...was that an eyeroll he saw reflekted in the boys glasses? The child turned around with a forced false smile on his small face, what only could be told by someone, who had smiled false for years. But when the boy saw him, his smile became real. “No, I´m not, but thanks for asking” he said in almost perfect, accentless English. And after an afterthought the child added: “Oh, and thanks for saving the world.” The ghost couldn´t help himself but smile, too: “It was a pleasure.”  
But then, when he looked closer in the boys blue eyes, he found himself shocked by the maturity he saw in it and something even worse: It was an expression he saw everyday in the mirror, it was the eyes of a heartbroken man. No child should ever have those eyes. What must have happened to the boy to have such sad eyes? To have lost innocence so young?  
Hero insticts kicking in he grabbed the protesting boy and flew with him on a roof, where he confronted the child: “What happened to you, little guy?” “What do you mean what happened to me?” the child snapped, obviously annoyed with the way Danny talked to him. “I was just kidnapped by a crazy ghost, that´s what happened!” Said halfa ignored the insult and continued to question the strange child: “I mean your eyes, kid, don´t tell me you don´t see them. Your eyes are not those of a child, but those of an old man who had seen the worlds end. Tell me, why have you these eyes Were you abused by someone? Or...please tell me, I just want to help!” The boy had become quiet, before his creepy, weigh too old eyes held Danny in place: “That´s none of your concern.” Maybe Danny should have stopped there, set the kid down and be done with it, but he couldn´t. Not when he saw part of himself in the child. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and his racing heart, he repeated: “Please tell me, what happened, you obviosly need it. I just want to help you, please, let me help. I don´t want you to end like I did.” And when he saw the boys eyes widen and his defense crumble, he knew his message had come through.  
\- Shared Eternity -  
Conan stared at the ghost in front of him, disbelief etched in his very bones. Had the ghost figured out that he, too, wouldn´t age? If yes, how? He hadn´t done anything to reveal himself, or did he?  
No, he didn´t, he would have known, so how? And maye...maybe he had a way to end his immortality...he was a ghost after all...so maybe he had a way? Was it a possibility? The ghost definetely seeme sincere in his wish to help. But...  
His attention was taken away by another fact, that the ghost seemed to breath in order to calm himself. But that wasn´t possible, after all he had read that ghosts don´t need to breath...but if he remembered correctly he had felt something beat inside the ghost while he had taken him up here. Could it be, that...?  
His eyes snapped to the eyes of the ghost and saw how alive the ectoplasmatic green eyes still looked. And he saw the same expression, he saw every morning when he dared to look into the mirror. The heartbreak and the feeling of being lost thanks to an unbelievable factor.  
His brain came up with the only possible solution and he instantly understood what that meant. Breathless he said it out loud and caught the ghost – no, only half ghost – off guard:  
“You´re a halfa.”  
Danny Phantom stared at him, eyes wide, mouth opened to a silent “how?” but Conan wasn´t ready to stop yet. Staring at the glowing eyes, he remembered a face with the same features, sky blue eyes wearing the same heartbroken look:  
“You´re the boy from the wedding, who safed the bride.”  
He didn´t let the halfa answer, instead he finished his deduction, remembering how stiff the boy was when a special name was mentioned, how his hands had yearned to obviously wipe the tears of the bride, the former Ms. Manson, away, in a gesture reserved for the woman a man loves the most, it was for the shrunken detective clear, who the halfa was:  
“You are Danny Fenton, the guy the former Ms. Manson loves.”  
In that moment everything changed. Thoughts racing, heart beating, breath catching and finally understanding, a solution. The one with the older body sighed, a bitter smile on his face. It was too late, it was now or never. A bright light cut through the silence when Conans deduction was proved right. Blue met blue and pain was shared until the bodily older spoke up: “I have no idea how you found out by just watching, when from all the town who knew me all my life never found the truth. And I have no idea who you are, what your real name is or what happened to you to become the way you stand right now in front of me. And don´t call her Ms. Manson, her name is Sam.” Conan nodded in acknowledge, but didn´t interrupt.  
Danny continued with a sad sigh: “But I just want know one thing. The pain, will it ever go away?”  
Silence was stretched between them, but not uncomfortable so, for both of them had eternity to finish this talk. Hours, Minutes, Seconds, it didn´t matter at the moment. Finally the bodily younger answered: “My name was Sinichi Kudo, I was a detective, and I still try to be. A poison made to kill instead shrunk me and my immunity to the antidote kept me the way I´m now. And about the pain, no, it won´t ever go away if you loved her truly. (“I still do.”) But with time it´ll become numb like a painful scar over a deep wound, but still it will hurt when touched. You´ll live.”  
Danny snorted with amusement: “I don´t think that´s my problem right now. I simply don´t have a way to stop living.” Conan nodded: “I see. I at least have a way, even if it´s dying. But I don´t think that would be recommentative.” “I agree. If I may ask, what was her name?” “Ran Mouri, I´m sure you don´t know her.” “You´re right, I don´t. I´m sorry for asking.” “It´s forgiven. How old are you?”  
Blue eyes blazed with a bitter smile: “Phantom or Fenton?” “Both, please.” “Well, Daniel James Fenton would be 29 and Danny Phantom´s still stuck at 14. What about you?” “Shinichi Kudo would be 48 and Conan Edogawa is still 7” the in reality older of the two answered calmly. “Wow, that must suck”, Danny muttered, suddenly glad to be at least a teenager. “It does”, Conan agreed. “But I have learned to live with it.” “And it sucks that you´re older than me!” Danny added, now grinning. The bodily younger snorted, now smiling too: “You´ll have to learn to live with it.”  
...  
And they talked, they talked and talked and talked. Sharing adventures and storys and just being there for eachther, eternity suddenly didn´t sound half as bad as before. Because now at least it was sure to be shared at least.  
\- Shared Eternity -  
“Conan?” “Yes?” How ´bout founding some kind of club for immortal people like us?” “Absolutely not.” “Why not? We could be best friends forever, and now I mean forever literally, plus I´m pretty sure there are more people out there like us, living a pretty bad life because they always have to move.” “No, just no.” “I mean, we would have at least one constant in our life and maybe even get a grip on the immortality factor. You have to agree that sooner or later all the people we knew will be gone - as much as I hate that fact it´s true – and we could...” “No and that´s my last word.” “Bummer. I mean, I already have a name for the club: `Shared eternity´” “Why do I even talk to you?” “Because until you find someone else immortal, you´re stuck with me?” “When did I ever agree to all of this?” When he saw the teenager grin evily, the glasses wearing boy shook his head: “Wait, don´t answer to that.” “Why not?” “Don´t...just don´t. I´m getting too old for all of this.” The cap wearing boy wiped an imagined tear away: “That´s too sad, I just finished the badges for our club ´Shared Eternity`.” And while Danny proudly showed the newly formed badges of ice, Conan groaned dramatically and buried his face in his hands. The action was followed soon by laugher of the teenager and soon both laughed with all their hearts.


End file.
